


Wooden Bridge.

by lxstinthedream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: But he's cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gryffindor Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong is only fourteen, M/M, Muggle born Hwanwoong, Pureblood Youngjo, Slytherin Youngjo, WeUsFanFest, nyang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Hwanwoong sólo quiere unos cuantos besos.





	Wooden Bridge.

El reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto marcaban las siete y media. Hwanwoong, el Gryffindor de cuarto año admirado por todo el mundo por su destreza en el Quidditch, estaba esperando a su mejor amigo en uno de los extremos del Puente Cubierto, aquel que quedó destruido en la batalla de Hogwarts de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Como siempre, Youngjo se atrasaba, aunque no le echaba culpa. Tenía que deshacerse del resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin e ir hacia donde había quedado con el menor sin que Fitlch se diera cuenta. Ravn, como le gustaba que le llamaran, era un Slytherin de séptimo año conocido por sus miradas serias y las conversaciones que a base de meows y nyangs mantenía con su gato, la mascota elegida para que le acompañara a Hogwarts. El felino tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de color verde esmeralda, y era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera que le mantuviera la mirada.

 

A lo largo del Puente Cubierto comenzó a resonar un sonido que imitaba al de unos zapatos chocando con la madera mientras que la persona que los llevaba estaba corriendo. El menor de los dos chicos esbozó una sonrisa y esperó a que el Slytherin llegara. Observó que el mayor tenía sujetos unos cuantos libros y un pergamino, lo que le dio la pista de que la excusa utilizada para librarse de sus amigos fue la de estudiar para los exámenes que se acercaban a final de año. 

 

— Siempre llegas tarde... —habló el más bajito, con un brazo apoyado en una de las columnas del puente.

— Lo siento… ¡ya sabes cómo son! Les cuesta mucho estar sin mí y no me dejan ir…

— ¿Y por qué no les dices la verdad? Que vas a pasar un rato conmigo… 

— Porque…

— Déjalo. Ya sé el por qué.

 

Una sonrisa falsa apareció en los labios del menor. Entendía perfectamente por qué el mayor no quería contar la verdad a sus amigos y compañeros de Slytherin. Youngjo era un sangre pura, toda su familia había estado esa casa de Hogwarts y sus antecesores se encontraban trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia. Y, aunque no fueran favorables a Lord Voldemort, compartían con él su rechazo a los estudiantes de Hogwarts nacidos de muggles. 

 

— Peque…

— Mis padres son muggles y soy un Gryffindor. Tus padres son magos y eres de Slytherin. Lo lógico sería que tú no me soportaras. Lo sé. Me lo has dicho muchísimas veces, Youngjo.

— ¡Se lo diré! De verdad…

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando acabes el curso? ¿Cuando sólo pueda verte durante los veranos? ¿O cuando nos pillen escondidos en este sitio?

— Dame esta semana. Por favor…

— De acuerdo…

 

Hwanwoong cedió. Le concedió aquella semana de más para que Ravn encontrara la manera de contar a sus amigos la amistad que había formado con el menor desde que éste entró a Hogwarts. Recordaba a la perfección cómo el más bajito había tenido problemas con la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes las Oscuras. Youngjo lo encontró una madrugada en la biblioteca con una vela al lado intentando repasar unos hechizos que no le salían, y fue el moreno quien se acercó a él, le ayudó a coger la varita correctamente y le explicó de nuevo las palabras que debía pronunciar y por qué. Desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables. Tanto, que para el mayor había sido imposible no enamorarse.

 

— Ven aquí, anda.

 

El moreno sujetó la barbilla de Hwanwoong con delicadeza, agachó el rostro y le regaló un suave beso en los labios. El rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave color rojo. A sus catorce años, todos los besos que había recibido habían sido por parte del estudiante de Slytherin. El primero se lo robó una noche, a principio de curso, cuando estaban tumbados en los prados de la cabaña de Hagrid observando el cielo. Habían decidido ir a pasear para ver las estrellas y acabaron acostados en el césped, con sus manos entrelazadas. Ellos se consideraban mejores amigos, pero quien les veía juntos podía jurar que eran pareja. Aquella noche, Youngjo giró su cabeza a la vez que Hwanwoong, haciendo que sus narices chocaran, y entre las risas que aquello les provocó, el moreno le robó su primer beso. Desde entonces, todas las tardes se regalaban uno, dos o tres roces de labios, o incluso más. Y habían pasado de pequeños picos a utilizar sus lenguas. 

 

— Creo que así puedo perdonarte.

— ¿Cómo?

— Si me sigues dando besos.

— Entonces me ganaré mi perdón.

 

Y efectivamente, Ravn consiguió que el estudiante de Gryffindor le perdonara cuando le enseñó que morder el labio inferior de tu compañero durante un beso podría ser muy excitante.

**Author's Note:**

> Dos historias en un día, sí, hola. Es que estaba inspirada.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste! Dejad comentarios y kudos, que son gratis ~
> 
> Y no os olvidéis de pasaros por WeUs Fan Fest.


End file.
